


Flimsy

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Tim's creation is almost perfect. Almost.





	Flimsy

The experiment was a success.

Every lock of hair, every sinew of muscle, every inch of flawless skin... all a perfect replica of the original.

The mannerisms are exact as well, from the irritated ruffling of his own hair to the throaty chuckle he emits each time Cassie giggles. Even the exact speed with which he sucks Tim off mirrors the original's performances exactly.

The only noticeable flaw is the eyes. They're a little too red, a little too snide, a little too angry.

But they are easily enough avoided during the day, and the only time the flaw actually matters - alone at night after the battles have been won - a simple blindfold can take care of.

It's a small, flimsy piece of cloth, and Tim's partner mocks the use of it appropriately. The material certainly doesn't stand in the way of the clone's Kryptonian vision.

But the blindfold hides the one flaw in Tim's creation, and makes his illusion of holding Kon-El a little more real, and for Tim, that is enough.


End file.
